TMHWK
Tomahawk (later abbreviated to TMHWK), was a heavyweight robot that competed in Extreme 1 and Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. The robot's name came from the Tomahawk, a type of hatchet-like axe known for its origin and use by Native Americans. Robot History Extreme 1 TMHWK first appeared in the Weapons Match, Axe Attack, against other axebots Thor, Bonk! and X-Terminator. At first all robots merely circle one another until Thor broke the dance and smashed the axe arm of TMHWK with Bonk! entering the melee as well. Thor tips TMHWK on its side and proceeds to slam it into the arena, axing away at the bottom pannel. Thor left TMHWK and headed for Bonk! and X-Terminator but TMHWK came in from behind and began to attack Thor in retaliation, however Thor got underneath again and hammered the bottom again. TMHWK is flipped by the floor flipper after being put on there by Thor, who themselves had intercepted Bonk! and X-Terminator flipping the two upwards and hitting them with the hammer. Thor concentrates its main attacks on X-Terminator all while Bonk! pushed Thor into X-Terminator, with TMHWK hitting Bonk! As all four robots axed one another, TMHWK lost its axe blade and gears. As Thor manages to topple TMHWK, Bonk! slams into X-Terminator who was slammed into Thor, eventually pitting both robots. TMHWK and Bonk! were the last two left, TMHWK almost pits Bonk! who was stuck on the pitted X-Terminator, Bonk! however survives. As TMHWK was flipped upwards, Bonk! took advantage and rammed TMHWK axing away at the damaged opponent. TMHWK was moved to the defensive as Bonk! was aggressive in its attacks, flipping TMHWK over at one point. A majority of the remaining battle was the two machines axing one another, at one point Bonk! lost its axe from the aggressive attacks it caused. Both robots eventually drove towards the pit but not in it as Thor and X-Terminator's bodies acted like a floor blocking the pit, but this had its risks as both robots got stuck and almost fell in. Time eventually ran out and the more aggressive Bonk! won. Series 2 In the main competition, TMHWK fought in Heat A against Bigger Brother, King B Remix and Suicidal Tendencies. Bigger Brother targeted TMHWK, lifting it over and flipping it on its side. TMHWK self rights and hammers the three opponents. TMHWK is flipped over again by Bigger Brother, landing on Suicidal Tendencies who tries to take advantage but fails to do so. Bigger Brother flips TMHWK again before getting behind Suicidal Tendencies and flipping them soon it flips Suicidal Tendencies again. As all four robots tussled, Bigger Brother is toppled over and shunted by the other three. As Bigger Brother evacuates, TMHWK hits Suicidal Tendencies while King B gets underneath and lifts Suicidal Tendencies up. All the robots gang up on Bigger Brother again before they escaped, Suicidal Tendencies gets in behind and crushes TMHWK before being battered by King B. Bigger Brother meanwhile grappled with TMHWK, flipping it over and over again before eventually chucking TMHWK out for good. TMHWK also competed in the King of the Hill Extreme 2 TMHWK fought in the Challenge Belt against The Revolutionists, Iron-Awe and TX-109. Immediately TMHWK backs into the pit release as all three opponents target it for doing so. TX-109 quickly grabs hold of Iron-Awe and crushes as The Revolutionists spins into the three robots damaging TMHWK in particular. The floor flipper flips The Revolutionists over allowing for TMHWK's axe to smack down on the underbelly. TMHWK hits the back end of TX-109 before ramming The Revolutionists towards, but away from the pit. Meanwhile, Iron-Awe gets away only to be grabbed once again by TX-109 crushing down while The Revolutionists self right by the gyro spin. The Revolutionists pushes TMHWK towards the pit but falls in itself while TX-109 hold Iron-Awe in its grip, pushing forward and aiming to pit the flipperbot, but as a reult pushes TMHWK, who was already by the pit, in instead. Results Wins/Losses Sumo and King of the Hill do not count *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Extreme Series 1 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Weapon Match Competitors Category:Extreme Series 2 Competitors Category:Challenge Belt Competitors